


Beginnings

by ilcuoreardendo



Series: Another Space and Time (Star Wars fics) [26]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ben Kenobi - Freeform, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Hotel Sex, Lovers, M/M, Marriage, Naked Cuddling, Road Trips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 20:02:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17873930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilcuoreardendo/pseuds/ilcuoreardendo
Summary: Ben, Quin, and an overnight stop at an old motel with a finicky heater.“How did your nose get so cold?”“Window’s open, heat’s out,” Ben said, snaking across the bed until he could wrap his arms around Quin again and burrow into him.





	Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> After Lies We Tell, I had another prompt waiting for me that prompted more romance and fluff. So consider this a palate cleanser. Even if it does take place in an alternate/modern universe. 
> 
> The prompt requested was #5 from [**this prompt list**](http://ilcuoreardendo-fic.tumblr.com/post/182172867529/fictional-kiss-prompts) on Tumblr.

* * *

Ben stuck his nose over the edge of the blanket. The old heater in the hotel room of Route 89 had decided to keep running, prompting them to leave the window open so they didn’t suffocate in the heat.

But the heater must have sputtered out sometime ago. The air was cold, filled with the flat-water smell of ice. A coming storm or from the snow already covering the ground when they got in last night? The air bit at his nose and he pulled it back under the covers, turned onto his side and buried his face against Quin.

“Jaysus,” came the yelping cry that cut off in a growl as Quin turned in the bed to glare at him. “How did your nose get so cold?”

“Window’s open, heat’s out,” Ben said, snaking across the bed until he could wrap his arms around Quin again and burrow into him.

“Well it’s not gettin’ any warmer and you’re just leeching what’s left from my bones.”

“I’m not getting out of this bed,” Ben muttered, tucking his face against Quin’s furry chest and shoving his feet under his calves.

“All right,” Quinn grumbled, his normally rolling voice made harsh by the chill and the early hour. “Bloody frozen…” The rest of his diatribe cut off as he rolled out of bed and stalked across the room.

Ben admired the play of light and shadow across the muscles of the broad back, the sleek curve of ass, the strong thighs and the balls pulled tight to Quin’s body.

Quin shoved the window closed with a crack then turned to the ancient wall heater, fiddled with the knobs and buttons. The heater rattled, shook, huffed and finally started up with a sound like an old man clearing his throat, blowing warm air.

“Move your arse,” Quin said as he turned back to the bed.

Ben smiled from his spot on Quin’s side of the bed, nestled into the warmth he’d left behind. “My arse is quite happy here, I think.”

“Suit yourself.” With that, Quinn whipped the covers back and jumped into the bed, pressing his body to Ben who let out an undignified shriek before clamping his jaws shut as he rolled out from under Quin, trying to escape to the other side of the bed only to be captured and pulled flush against Quin’s body, legs captured between his thighs.

“I think you soaked up all of the cold air,” Ben said, thankful he chose to put on clothes after their earlier tryst.

“Then I think it’s your job to be warming me up,” Quin said, propping himself up with his left arm and kissing Ben. His free hand cupped Ben’s ass through his sleep pants, squeezed gently before following the curve up to his lower back, cold fingers slipping into the space between waistband and shirt, drawing concentric circles along Ben’s skin before sliding higher; the new ring on his left hand burned like a brand against Ben’s back.

Ben gasped into Quin’s mouth and rutted against Quin’s leg, dick taking a sudden interest in the goings on. “You know where it’ll be really warm?”

Quin raised an eyebrow.

“Inside me.”

“You’re a wanton,” Quin said, pushing Ben’s pants down and over his ankles.

“But I’m your wanton.”

“For the rest of my life.”


End file.
